


A Nightmare

by PumpkinPatch



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPatch/pseuds/PumpkinPatch
Summary: Truthfully seven years ago this didn't have a good summary, and it still doesn't. Best way to sum it up: Flippy has a bad dream, Evil Flippy comforts him.





	A Nightmare

Evil found that no matter what he tried to do, he could not sleep. He grumbled and rolled over, staring at his good side thoughtfully. You don't look very relaxed either, he thought bitterly, watching his counterpart.

Flippy's nose scrunched up and he shifted uneasily while frowning. Evil sighed and shut his eyes, trying to rest once more.

His eyes shot open as he heard Flippy suddenly scream in fear, the good bear clawed at the air as though he was in the middle of a fight, and then he rolled over and his wails lowered to a whine.

What the hell was that? Evil wondered, a bit rattled by the outburst. He rolled over and tried to count sheep, but sheep only reminded him of Lammy, and Lammy was annoying as hell. Suddenly Flippy cried out in terror again, making ice fill Evil's veins.

The bed moved as Flippy sat upright, from the corner of his eye, Evil saw Flippy glance around wildly and press a paw against his face before mumbling to himself.

". . . .Oh, it was, just a bad dream." He gasped out softly. He laid back down, then he turned over and glanced at Evil, who was now feigning sleep. "He'll hate me for this, but I'm just so shaken up I need comforting."

I'll hate him for what?- He stiffened as Flippy cuddled against him from behind. Evil felt Flippy rest his head upon his shoulders and sigh a bit. Evil tried not to react to the physical contact. Oh, I'm already finding myself disliking you, Flippy. You're lucky I feel bad for you, otherwise you'd have two black eyes and a slit throat.

"Wow, that was pretty scary . . . " Flippy murmured to himself, he sighed and sniffed. Evil felt his shoulder become damp. "No, no, soldiers don't cry." Flippy said, wiping at his eyes.

Feeling bad, Evil opened an eye and spoke up. "Are you alright, Flippy?"

The bear backed away, gasping and rubbing at his eyes in a vain attempt to hide the tears that were welling up in his eyes. "E-Evil, did I wake you?"

Evil sat up, he reached out and picked his beret up before placing it on his head. "No, I've been awake for awhile now, but . . . you okay?" He noticed tears falling from Flippy's face.

"Huh, yeah, I'm alright, just a bit shaken up really. . . I umm had a . . . "

"A nightmare? Yeah, I know, it sounded horrible, would you like to tell me about it?"

Flippy glanced downward. "It's stupid really."

Evil rolled his eyes and grumbled something intangible. "Okay, well, I guess I'll just leave you with your stupid dreams and go to slee-"

Suddenly he was embraced by the sobbing male. "Please don't! I'll tell you, just promise not to laugh."

"Well, considering that I'm not even that cruel, okay."

"Well. . . " Flippy began. "In my nightmare I . . . killed you."

Evil gave him a look that said, 'is that all?'

"But . . . I didn't mean to, it was like I wasn't me, I . . . I killed you for no reason." His eyes filled with tears. "And then, the worst part is days passed, and you never came back. . . you were dead . . . forever." Flippy wailed, his ears pulled back in misery.

"Flippy. . . " Evil said, eying his twin in confusion. "Are you saying all these tears are because you are afraid of losing me?"

Flippy clutched at Evil tighter and nodded, the tears flowing freely.

"Why? I thought you hated me."

"It's not that I hate you, I can't hate you, that would mean hating myself, I . . . I just don't want to feel so empty as I did in that nightmare. When you were gone, my soul cried in agony . . . I felt so alone. . . "

"Flippy. . . " Evil smiled softly. "You never need to worry, you'll never hurt me, and even if you did, I'd never leave you alone to suffer."

"P-promise?" Flippy asked, his eyes wide with fear.

"Yeah, I'll never leave you, we're two halves of the same soul after all. Besides, I can't let you get rid of me that easy, now why don't you lay back down and get some sleep?" He asked, patting the bed softly, hoping to tempt the bear into sleeping.

Flippy nodded and released his hold on Evil. Evil smiled as his good side laid down and tried to get to sleep, he laid down as well, turning over he sighed. He was really afraid of loosing me. . .

"Uh, Evil?" Flippy murmured.

"Yes, Flip?"

"Cuh-can I, er. . . can I cuddle up against you? You know, so I won't feel so alone?"

Oh hell. . . Evil shrugged, he sat his beret down beside him. "Only for tonight, and try not to make my jacket all soggy with your tears, okay?"

"Mmm-hm." The good green bear replied, snuggling up against his darker half, sighing softly and shutting his eyes.

Well, at least he's happy, heh, I'm sure this would be prime gossip if anyone ever knew about this. Big bad Evil with sweet little Flippy cuddled up against him. Well, hopefully this is the last time he does this. . . Evil yawned and shut his eyes, his thoughts were soon weighed down by sleep.


End file.
